


Lost Minds

by Evanthial



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 槍彈辯駁2
Genre: M/M, 日向創, 狛枝凪斗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanthial/pseuds/Evanthial
Summary: 靈感及標題來自Eminem ft. Rihanna的Love The Way You Lie part 1 & 2一個互相傷害的故事言辭間會提到Mob日兩人都有點過份中文程度: 中二





	Lost Minds

『狛枝，你還記得這兒嗎? 』

  
『…這是程式中我跟日向君相遇的沙灘吧。』

  
『是的，這是我倆第一次相遇的地方，亦是我在等你醒來期間發現我喜歡你的地方。』

  
『……誒? 』

  
『我喜歡你，狛枝。並不是朋友之間的那種，而是想跟你成為戀人，互相扶持的走下去。』

  
『等、等一下日向君! 』

  
『怎麼了? 』

  
『我也很喜歡你! 甚至可能是比你的喜歡更加喜歡! 』

  
『那——』

  
『但是…不行! 我不能跟你一起。』

 

『……我可以聽聽理由嗎? 』

  
『日向君你如今已經失去所有才能，跟你交往、與你建立戀人關係的幸運絕對會換來失去你的不幸! 我不想在得到你後，你會再次離開我! 』

  
『那我就————』

 

 

 

「日向你聽說了嗎? 狛枝那傢伙又有驚人創舉了!」左右田和一無視午休時間早已完結，大步走到日向創的座位找他聊天。

 

而原本全神貫注工作的日向則一臉 「又來了」的樣子皺起眉頭說：「左右田你靠得太近了，口水都噴到我的臉哦。」說完他下意識拉了拉衣領，避開對方的視線。

 

左右田沒有理會好友的抱怨，亦不管他有沒有興趣聽狛枝的八卦，只是一口氣說：「剛剛我跟技術組的同事一起在商店街旁那間家庭餐廳吃午飯時，看到狛枝那傢伙獨自在街上漫無目地散步，突然一隻海鷗飛過他頭上，彷彿瞄準他一樣準確無誤地在他的頭頂大便!」說到這左右田如想起當時的情景般笑了出來。

 

日向嘆了口氣，語氣充滿無奈的說:「你就因為這種事專程乘升降機過來告訴我?」

 

左右田不滿日向打斷他的話，於是皺起眉頭大叫:「我還未說完啦!」日向隨即做了個抱歉的表情然後用手勢示意他繼續。「他之後就去了便利店買了一樽水及一包紙巾，出來時被熱情的大嬸拉著要他憑單據參加商店街抽獎。」

 

日向縱使知道接下來的發展，但仍然作為一個好聽眾配合地問: 「他抽中了甚麼?」

 

「頭獎的雙人三日兩夜溫泉之旅! 不過還未完喔!」

 

「……還有啊。」日向已經開始不感興趣，但他基於跟左右田的交情而選擇繼續做個好聽眾。

 

「狛枝那傢伙抽中頭獎時，大嬸們變得超興奮不斷叫嚷，有些還想借機介紹自己的女兒給他。剛巧有電視台在拍攝採訪之類，聽到事情的始末後決定訪問狛枝。記者想狛枝重現當時的情景，於是要他再在便利店買東西後抽獎，怎料他今次就抽中了二獎的大吟嚷!」說到最後左右田不但七情上面，而且還激動得揮舞手臂。

 

「真不愧是狛枝。」 跟說得口沬橫飛的左右田相反，日向聲線變得平淡沒有起伏，讓人猜不透他的心情。

 

左右田用力嘆了一口氣，肩膀也無力垂下:「真好哩溫泉之旅，如果是我的話就會二話不說馬上邀請索妮亞小姐，然後我倆的關係一定會變得更好!」

 

日向心不在焉地聽左右田的妄想，期間再次感到有一道視線，於是對著今天第八次偷瞄他的新入職同事露出一個淺淺的微笑。一如所料，對方的臉迅速變得通紅然後馬上低頭。

 

左右田沒有留意到日向剛才的舉動，只是開口問:「你下午有甚麼事要做?」

 

「原本我是打算出席一個我蠻有興趣的講座……」日向看著那名同事漲紅著臉離開辦公室，「但現在我改變主意了。」他嘴角微微向上扯，意味深長的回答左右田的問題。「反正我已經做好今天上面交來的作業，想活動一下筋骨。」日向說完從座位站起，走到辦公室前方的告示板，將自己的行程改為 「整理貨倉」。

 

 

日向在深夜才回到自己的住宅，他打開門慣性地邊脫鞋邊對著漆黑的房子說了句 「我回來了。」才剛打開客廳的電燈，一個玻璃杯就在日向耳邊劃過，然後撞上身後的牆壁而爆開，碎片在他的臉頰留下一道淺淺的血痕。日向連眼眨也沒有眨，只是帶著無奈的表情輕笑: 「狛枝，你又喝多了。」

 

狛枝坐在梳化上，手臂維持拋出玻璃杯後的姿勢，他猶如想用視線在日向身上看穿幾個洞般狠狠盯著他，表情冷若冰霜的說:「日向君你是跟人鬼混到現在嗎?」

 

日向沒有回答狛枝，只是走到廚房拿著垃圾桶及掃把，先收拾散落一地的玻璃碎，然後將茶几上四散的啤酒罐及只吃了一半的便當盒統統掃進桶內。在執拾期間，日向不小心踢倒狛枝腳邊早已喝光的大吟嚷酒樽，使它慢慢滾到梳化底。正當日向準備彎腰執拾時，狛枝突然扣住他手腕憤怒地大吼:「回答我的問題!」

 

狛枝全身散發著濃烈的酒味令日向有一瞬間皺起眉頭，但他很快回復成原本的表情，用哄小孩的語氣耐心解釋:「你想到哪兒去啦，第七區分部下午被絕望殘黨襲擊，霧切及朝比奈馬上趕去現場支援。剛巧苗木去了英國出差，於是我就以副手的身份跟十神留在指揮室調動及安排人手，直到那邊的情況得到控制我才能離開。」

 

見狛枝仍然沒有說話，但至少不再板著臉，日向用帶有歉意的笑容回握他的手:「很抱歉事情實在是太突然，所以沒有時間通知你。雖然對那些努力作戰的同伴有點失禮，但我在他們冒著生命危險期間滿腦子只是想早點回來見你哦。」

 

沒想到狛枝卻突然發難用力撥開他: 「那在午休時間過後，被你拉著進入倉庫內的那個新人職員又算甚麼?!」

 

「你看到了啊。」日向若無其事的說，他原本以為話題會就此結束，但見到狛枝神色不善、全身散發陣陣黑色的氣場，於是停止收拾微笑跨坐在戀人的大腿上，在他額上落下一記輕吻然後雙手環抱狛枝。

 

狛枝也慢慢伸出雙手緊緊抱著日向，但他突然察覺到甚麼似的面色驟變，一手按住日向的肩膀將他壓在梳化，把頭埋到他的頸項用力吸氣，然後如憤怒的雄獅咆吼:「我不是跟你說過不要帶著別人的氣味回來嗎!」說完狛枝用機械臂取代的左手粗暴一扯，將日向的襯衫撕裂，數顆鈕釦發出清脆的 「啪啪」幾聲後全數崩開，散落在空中，然後默然墮下。在燙得筆直的雪白襯衫下，是一個又一個深淺不一的紅痕及牙印。

 

狛枝面無表情盯著身下的人，對方嘴角帶有笑意、眼神挑釁，一臉 「你能把我怎樣」的神情回望他。

 

「那日向君你就準備接受懲罰吧。」狛枝伸出右手，食指從日向的臉頰往下滑，當手指去到對方的喉結時用力一扯，解開了原本打得端正的領帶。

 

日向的雙手被自己的領帶綁起，只能看著狛枝的手指在他身體上輕舞。狛枝的指腹圍著他的乳暈若有似無地打圈，漸漸乳頭受到刺激而凸起，他於是開始玩弄那變得猶如小石般硬的乳頭。

 

狛枝用姆指及中指時而輕捏、時而拉扯乳頭，偶然更會用食指的指甲輕刮日向的乳尖，聽到他呼吸變重並吐出興奮的悶哼更會刻意用力一扭，當日向因抵受不了接二連三過於強烈的刺激而渾身顫抖、嘴巴張開發出喘息聲時，狛枝再也無法控制自己的嘴角，露出滿足的笑容說: 「你很會用聲音誘惑別人嘛。」

 

隨後狛枝張開嘴巴伸出舌頭繞著日向的乳尖緩慢地轉圈，他刻意盯著戀人滿臉通紅的臉看，直到對方用帶有期望的眼神回望他，才吸吮右邊的乳頭。日向連忙咬緊綁起自己雙手的領帶，但仍然阻止不到呻吟聲從口中漏出。

 

「嗚… 等一下，狛、狛枝! …… 嗯!!」 聽到日向的反應後，狛枝故意更加用力吸吮，並發出聲音刺激他的聽覺。

 

「你… 不要吸、吸得那… 嗯啊! 那麼用力……」 日向軟弱無力地抗議，可是狛枝卻聽不到似般用牙齒輕輕磨過他的乳尖。顫慄的快感如浪潮般一波波地湧上日向的心頭，他再也抑制不到自己的聲音: 「嗯啊──!」日向雙眼泛起淚水，失去焦距無力地看著狛枝雙手漸漸向下，解開自己的皮帶及西褲的鈕扣。

 

日向順從地曲起膝蓋方便狛枝將礙事的長褲脫下，早已立起的性器馬上急不及待的彈出來，龜頭甚至已經開始滴出精液。狛枝盯著微微顫抖、彷彿想儘快得到愛撫及疼愛的陰莖，嘴角勾起一抹嘲諷的笑容說: 「日向君你真的很感敏呢，只是稍為玩弄一下你的乳頭就勃起了。」 但刻意不去觸碰它，手指只是有一下沒一下地來回撫摸日向鮮被別人碰到的大腿內側根部及恥骨處。

 

日向皺起眉頭咬緊下唇沒有反駁，狛枝避重就輕的愛撫反而更進一步燃起他的情慾。日向的陰莖流出更多液體，他腰部微微浮起，雙腳環上狛枝的腰討好般磨擦他的腹部，用帶有期待的眼神問:「狛枝…為什麼你…不碰另一邊?」

 

「日向君你不好好說清楚，我又怎知道你想我碰哪裡及怎樣碰呢?」狛枝停止手上的動作，用手臂撐起自己俯視日向，準備將戀人所有的反應收進眼內。

 

日向知道狛枝是故意將作聽不懂，好等自己開口求他。儘管明白壞心眼的戀人在打著甚麼算盤，但日向最終仍然敵不過羞恥心，他別過頭，感到自己連耳尖也變得通紅，於是閉上雙眼用顫抖的聲線說:「我…我要你舔舐、吸啜及用舌頭玩弄我左、左邊的胸部跟…乳頭。」

 

「好孩子。」狛枝笑著用右手搓揉戀人的頭髮後，低頭張嘴用力吸吮早已期待得自行立起的乳頭。

 

「啊…!」日向不禁呻吟出聲，他原本想馬上用手掩住嘴巴，不讓自己發出聲音，但雙手被綁著導致他無法好好掩嘴。狛枝的右手沒有閒著，他用食指輕輕按摩日向的會陰，使他反射的痙攣顫抖。

 

「嗯啊! 狛、狛枝…不要碰那裏…!」 日向眼泛淚光哀求狛枝停止這種近乎折磨的快感，但對方並未理會，只是持續不斷按弄那敏感的部位，最後更用食指骨節緊壓會陰，日向舒服得弓起後背仰頭喊道: 「嗯!!! 我…我、我要、要…!」，隨即日向的陰莖嘖出濃烈的精液，弄髒了他跟狛枝的腹部。

 

射精後日向便渾身乏力地躺在梳化上喘息，胸前如滴血般鮮紅的肉粒在被狛枝玩弄吸吮後，帶著水光，跟隨他的呼吸而微微顫抖。

 

狛枝仔細用手指將日向射在腹部的白濁沾起，然後塗到他的乳頭上，邊打圈邊說: 「日向君你很喜歡穿貼身的裇衫吧。我也很喜歡看你穿哦，那種清爽、乾淨利落的感覺，特別當你工作時不茍言笑的樣子，增加了幾分禁欲感。可是沒人想像到這樣的你私底下卻是個喜歡被男人壓在身下求歡的騷貨。」

 

他不理對方的沈默，只是繼續自顧自的說下去: 「我其實一直希望幫日向君你穿乳環。等你穿著那些裇衫時會被人看到你那凸起的乳頭及乳環，讓所有人也知道你是屬於我的。但是不行，那會提醒我每一刻的幸福也致使你的不幸。」說完狛枝神情變得猶如被遺棄的小狗一樣落寞起來，手指也停止撫摸日向的身體。

 

「……狛枝。」日向儘管因高潮過一次而渾身發不上力，但他忍住體內異常的躁動，用不容拒絕的語氣命令說道: 「吻我。」

 

狛枝皺起眉頭別過臉: 「我不要嘗到其他人的味道。」

 

日向伸出被領帶綁住的雙手環過狛枝的頸項，在他耳邊訴說秘密般呢喃: 「我只跟一個人接吻。」 然後在對方的唇上輕輕落下一吻。

 

「……誰知道日向君你說的是不是真話。」

 

「信不信由你。」說完日向閉上雙眼再次將自己的嘴唇貼上，並且主動伸出舌頭與狛枝攪動交纏，加深兩人之間的吻。

 

良久，日向才因呼吸不順而依依不捨地分開雙唇，一條曖昧的銀絲從他們間緩緩拉出，他的喉結隨著嚥下兩人份的唾液而上下郁動。

 

狛枝無言地盯著身下的戀人，日向身上泛起一層薄汗、他的皮膚因興奮而變得潮紅，腰部從梳化上抬起、再次勃起的性器前端磨擦狛枝的腹部，眼神不像平時般彷彿能看穿一切的銳利，反而眼角帶有一抺媚態。日向整個人散發著怠慢的氣息，彷彿任人魚肉的模樣有著令人說不出的性感及淫靡。

 

狛枝從褲袋摸出了今早左右田給他那枝對人體無害，可以用來滋潤機械臂的水融性潤滑油，他在中指及無名指塗上厚厚一層後就兩指同時插入日向的後穴，未等對方完全適應便開始攪動。

 

「嗯!」突如其來插進體內的手指令日向不禁驚呼出聲。

 

見到日向吃痛皺起眉頭，咬牙不讓自己再發出聲音，狛枝嘴上不饒人的說: 「哎呀，抱歉呢，沒怎潤滑就直接插入去，日向君你很痛吧? 不過反正日向君你今天已經被其他人擴張了，現在不用再花更多時間準備，真是太方便了呢!」話雖如此，他放慢了手指抽送的速度，並且開始依照記憶，手指摸索令日向舒服的那一位置，快感如電流般瞬間席捲全身，使他完全失去反駁的能力。

 

日向的嘴巴微張，任由來不及吞嚥的唾液緩緩從嘴角流出。在手指碰到某一處時，狛枝感到日向窄緊的腸壁與括約肌顫抖收縮，他知道自己找到了日向的敏感點，於是不停按捺刺激它。

 

日向全身不受控制的繃緊，快感由尾椎直達腦部最後再傳到全身，他反弓起身，舒服得連張嘴呻吟也辦不到，只能發出軟弱模糊、急速的輕哼。「狛枝… 快停下……」 日向沒空理會滑過眼眶的淚水，只想狛枝不再給予他更多的快感，但那話沒說完，他腹部一陣抽搐，隨即再次迎來高潮。日向才剛射過一次精，今次射出來的精液比之前稀薄，龜頭頂端的尿口也因短時間內連續射精而變酸軟起來。

 

狛枝看著失去力量般氣喘喘地攤軟在梳化上的戀人，不禁輕笑出聲: 「真的有這麼舒服嗎?」 他噗嗤一聲抽出手指，但日向的後穴卻彷彿想挽留他一樣緊緊收縮吸附。「可是你的身體好像還想要更多呢。」

 

日向怒瞪他一眼，但上挑的眼角卻流露出炙熱的情欲，反而煽動著狛枝。狛枝解開褲頭，拉下拉鏈，壓抑許久的陰莖急早就脹得令他發疼。後穴隨著呼吸一張一合，露出入面粉紅色的媚肉，在狛枝的注視下不受控制的收縮。

 

狛枝把日向的雙腳掰得更開後然後挺身將自己的性器插入了後穴。「嗚嗯…!」 雖然他有用手指幫日向擴張，但兩根指頭跟陰莖的質量、大小完全不同，所以日向就算有了心理準備，他仍然不禁下意識皺起眉頭輕哼一聲。

 

狛枝沒有馬上動起來，他一邊享受著自己的陰莖被日向溫暖緊緻的腸壁包覆的感覺，一邊等待對方適應。後穴跟隨日向的呼吸絞纏狛枝的性器，舒適的觸感終於使他忍不住輕輕擺動腰部，享受內壁擠壓的快感。

 

「啊…!」 日向敏感的後穴才被插了幾下，就已經不斷蠕動、吞吐狛枝的性器，那根東西在他身體裏變得越來越大，撐得日向覺得自己快要被捅穿。狛枝的動作漸漸變大及激烈，甚至將自己的陰莖抽到入口，然後再一口氣插到最底，每一下的交合都撞擊到了深處。無止境的高潮瞬間炸了開來，那快感強烈得日向無暇計較狛枝的放肆，他在狂野的性愛中失去自己，只能咿咿呀呀的發出母音搖頭呻吟，跟隨狛枝一起在快感中淹溺。

 

狛枝強迫日向折起雙腳彎腰，使他下半身完全一覽無遺地展現在狛枝眼前。日向現在也沒有多餘的心思計較或抱怨戀人的行為，他只覺得全身都如被情慾之火燃燒，狛枝的每一下抽插，每一次性器與後穴的摩擦都讓他狂亂，在不知不覺間將他蛻變成一隻只懂追求高潮快感的野獸。

 

日向跟狛枝兩人緊緊地貼在一起，彷彿成為了一體，日向的身體早已習慣狛枝的進入與觸碰，狛枝的陰莖一遍遍地貫穿他，頂得他的分身更堅挺。日向性器的前端就算沒被任何人觸碰，亦開始溢出許多粘稠的透明液體。

 

日向張嘴大口呼吸，時而痛苦低哮、時而忘情呻吟，狛枝猛烈地抽插他，喉嚨發出帶有佔有欲的嘶啞咆哮，汗水沿著臉廓滴在他身上。狛枝在他耳邊吐出潮熱的氣息，伸出靈活的舌頭圍繞日向的耳廓舔弄一遍，他故意發出「滋滋」的吸吮聲增加戀人的羞恥感，接著將舌尖深入耳孔，使日向覺得自己的耳朵及後穴被同時侵犯。

 

「嗚…不要… 我討厭這樣……」 日向難為情的別過臉，但腳趾卻舒服得曲起，出賣了他真實的想法。

 

「但是日向君，」狛枝低頭咬他的耳珠當作說謊的懲罰， 「明明是你把我夾得差點動不了哦?」 日向後穴彷彿想證明他的話屬實般，緊緊絞住他的陰莖，不住收緊。看到狛枝帶有勝利的笑容時，日向紅著臉不再答話，沒多久自己的腰身更不自覺地配合對方挺動的節奏，根據他性器的進出而擺動。

 

兩人身體交纏一起抽插不知多久，狛枝突然把日向翻了過去，使他的戀人背朝天，然後自己從背後抱住他，他的頂端再一次對准日向還在收縮的後穴，呼氣同時重新進入。

 

「嗯! 好棒…!」背後位能比正常體位更深入、更能碰到日向身體最深處的地方。狛枝的性器接二連三撞頂到日向的前列腺使他舒服得喊了出聲。 聽到身下的人呼吸聲變得粗喘急促、發出近乎歡悅的呻吟，狛枝猶如受到鼓舞一樣兩手用力箍著日向的側腰，更加起勁的操弄他緊緻的後穴。在抽插期間狛枝不禁舒服得呻吟嘶吼，他的陰莖長驅直入對方最隱秘的境地，使日向全身裏裏外外的染上只屬於名為 「狛枝凪斗」 的顏色。

 

狛枝整個人壓在日向身上，令他全身緊貼梳化，布料摩擦日向胸前的肉粒及再次變硬的陰莖，為他帶來異樣的快感。

 

「狛、狛枝…! 啊! 這太激…激烈了… 慢、慢…慢一點!」 日向在這姿態完全施不上力，每次狛枝進出時的震動會帶來更多的快感，他只能緊咬綁著雙手的領帶，感受如潮湧的快感與衝擊。領帶在不知不覺散亂鬆開，日向的雙手終於獲到自由，但他卻甚麼也做不到，就算想伸手慰藉自己的也辦不到，他唯一做到的就只有軟弱無力地呼喊狛枝的名字。狛枝看著身體因被壓住而無法憑自己意志移動的日向，突然有種征服感，一直高不可攀、全身散發禁欲氣息、看似親切，實則為拒人千里的戀人正在自己身下求饒呻吟，他不禁變得更加興奮。

 

狛枝只是擺動腰部，淺出淺入的在日向後穴進出。日向感受著壓在身上的體重，對方的體溫、皮膚，甚至戀人近在咫尺的吐息，他突然感到前所未有的滿足感，他覺得自己身心已融化在暖洋之中。狛枝在快要高潮時突然把日向反過身來，兩人再次面對面看著大家，瞳孔也只反映著對方潮紅的臉。

 

「……?」 日向眼含淚光不明白戀人突如其來的舉動。

 

「看著我。」 磁性聲音因激烈運動而變得沙啞，「我要你知道現在抱你的人是我。」

 

日向伸出雙手將狛枝的頭拉向自己，額頭抵著額頭，看著他的雙眼如宣誓般一字一句的說:「我眼裏一直都只有你。」

 

狛枝聞言主動吻上日向被淚水及唾液沾濕的雙唇，他緊緊抱著日向，猛衝了十幾下。日向緊抓對方的背，眼前白光閃過，他的後穴緊咬著狛枝的性器，沒多久腹部前邊再次射出一道白濁。狛枝突然低吼一聲用力咬住日向的肩膀，將全數精液射進溫熱的腸道中，他只是暗哼一聲皺起眉頭默默承受，隨之狛枝的性器埋在戀人深處不再動彈。

 

 

 

情事過後，兩人都躺在梳化上稍作休息。狛枝的頭枕在日向的胸口上，如小孩般緊緊抱著他，一臉心滿意足的閉目養神。日向一下一下的的梳理狛枝柔軟的頭髮，手指沿著肩膀、手臂、手腕往下，然後將他的右手拉到唇邊，輕輕落下一吻。

 

「日向君。」 狛枝伸出右手溫柔地撫摸他臉上那道被玻璃杯劃傷的淺痕。

 

「嗯?」

 

狛枝把自己的耳朵貼在日向的胸口，聽著他平穩有力的心跳聲，露出幸福的笑容說: 「溫泉旅行，我很期待哦。」

 

日向撥開落在狛枝前額的幾條頭髮，看到自己手腕那條新增的勒痕、身上所有痕跡都被狛枝再次覆上並且全身重新染上他的氣味後，笑著回答: 「我也是。」

 

 

 

『我也很喜歡你! 甚至可能是比你的喜歡更加喜歡! 』

  
『那——』

  
『但是…不行! 我不能跟你一起。』

 

『……我可以聽聽理由嗎? 』

  
『日向君你如今已經失去所有才能，跟你交往、與你建立戀人關係的幸運絕對會換來失去你的不幸! 我不想在得到你後，你會再次離開我! 』

  
『那我就操控不幸與幸運的法則，讓你離不開我。』

**Author's Note:**

> 日向君生日快樂，每年日向君的生日我都會挑戰一種新東西，今年就是這篇不知所謂的肉文了。
> 
> 正如一開始所說，這篇的靈感是基於偶然接觸到的Love The Way You Lie ，原意是寫 “互相依存同時傷害的兩人”，但後來原意卻不知為什麼自行飛出宇宙，最後就變成性癖披露大會_(:3 」∠ )_
> 
> 但我想強調，這首歌傳達的訊息是非常不健康，是一首關係兩人互相傷害的歌。
> 
> 如果你們聽了這首歌後覺得: “天啊，這真的是在講我們的關係呢!”、 “是我們的飲歌!”、 “簡直是在描述我倆的感情!” 之類的，我覺得你們最好要重新檢視一下你們是不是真的最適合彼此。
> 
> 這是我第一次寫的肉文，原本我沒有想過自己會寫得出兒童不宜的內容，畢竟我是清純偶像派嘛! [不] 不過果然是The things I do for love，為了日向君，我踏出了人生的第一步呢!


End file.
